Elfs excange
by SPONS
Summary: Namari is niet op haar plek op de school waarop ze zit, daarom stuurt de hoofdmeesteres haar naar Zweinstein. Iedereen daar denkt dat ze een gewone heks is, weten hun veel...
1. Het afscheid

**Hallow allemaal, dit is een nieuw verhaal. Geschreven door Do (hermelien2706) en ikkuh (Annetje) We hopen dat jullie het leuk vinden. Om de beurt zullen we een hoofdstuk schrijven, veel plezier met het eerste hoofstuk!**

**x Anne**

Het afscheid

Ik zat rustig aan mijn avondeten toen opeens Arwen bij me kwam: "Namari, de hoofdmeesteres wil je spreken."

Met een zucht stond ik op, ik wist al wat er ging komen. Ze waren erachter gekomen wat ik had gedaan.

"Bedankt Arwen, ik zal je missen." Ze knikte en ik liep de eetzaal uit terwijl ik de blik van de andere leerlingen in mijn rug voelde prikken. Zij wisten ook wat er ging gebeuren, en volgens mij vonden ze het zelfs prettig.

Langzaam liep ik de prachtig versierde trappen op, dit zou waarschijnlijk de laatste keer zijn.

Ik stond stil voor een gigantische houten deur, haalde diep adem en deed ze open.

De hoofdmeesteres zat achter haar bureau, haar grijze haar stijf achterover in een knot. Zoals altijd, maar zij wist net zo goed als ik dat dit niet zoals altijd was.

Ze gebaarde me te gaan zitten in de stoel voor haar bureau, ik nam plaats.

"Namari Melon, je weet waarvoor ik je hier heb gebracht?"

Ik knikte, dit ging niet leuk worden.

"Ik heb het met de leraren raad overlegd en wij zijn het er allemaal over eens dat het niet langer zo kan. Het moet hier eindigen. We hebben je al teveel tweede kansen gegeven en die heb je allemaal verpest. We moeten je wegsturen van Nenya school voor elven."

"Ma-Maar me-"

Ze onderbrak me: "Het spijt me Namari, je weet dat ik je het liefste hier wil houden. Maar het is gewoon niet mogelijk, je bent maar half elf. En zoals wij het hier zien is je tovenaarskant sterker. Zoals je gisteren maar weer eens hebt laten zien." Ze zuchtte.

"Maar mevrouw, u weet dat ik er niets aan kon doen. Het zit in mijn bloed."

Treurig knikte ze haar hoofd: "Ik weet het meisje, maar er is niets meer wat ik voor je kan doen. Op een laatste ding na, we gaan kijken of het tovenaarsbloed echt sterker is. We gaan je naar een school voor tovenaars sturen."

Ik hapte naar adem, een tovenaarsschool? Hoe moest ik daar ooit overleven? "Mevrouw alstublieft, geef me nog een allerlaatste kans. Ik beloof dat ik u niet teleur zal stellen."

Nogmaals zuchtte ze: "Het is te laat Namari, en dat weet je zelf ook. Maar wees niet ongerust, ik stuur je naar de school van een dierbare vriend. Hij heeft me beloofd dat ze daar goed voor je zullen zorgen."

Ik wist wel dat ik hier niet op mijn plek was maar om nou naar een andere school te gaan, maar ik hield me sterk: "Wanneer zal ik daar heen gaan hoofdmeesteres?"

Ze glimlachte: "Zo ken ik je weer, je zult 31 augustus met de trein vanuit Londen vertrekken. En je zult daar op 1 september in het vijfde schooljaar startten. We zullen kijken hoe het gaat, aan de leerlingen zal verteld worden dat je een uitwisselingsstudente bent. Er zal geen woord gerept worden over je elvenhelft. Als het daar net zo gaat als hier zullen professor Perkamentus en ik de verdere opties bespreken. Akkoord?"

Ik had geen andere keus dan knikken dus dat was wat ik deed.

"Morgen zal je vertrekken naar Londen waar je je nieuwe schoolspullen kunt halen en daar zul je dan blijven, in 'De lekke ketel' tot je vertrekt naar Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hokus pokus. Ik neem aan dat je eerst nog even afscheid wil nemen van je vriendinnen?"

Ik knikte, stond op en vertrok naar de slaapvertrekken. Daar stonden ze, mijn vriendinnen. Ze keken me hoopvol aan, maar ik keek naar de grond en schudde mijn hoofd.

Voor ik weer omhoog kon kijken waren ze me al om de nek gevlogen, en in een snikkende bundel ledematen zakten we samen op de grond. Ik begon te vertellen over dat ik morgen naar Londen moest en vanuit daar naar Zweinstein moest en dat ik daar minstens een jaar moest blijven om te kijken hoe het ging. En voor de laatste keek huilden we samen tot middernacht, herinneringen ophalend en knuffelend. En rond twee uur vielen we samen in mijn bed in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ik om zes uur wakker. Ik wist dat het nu zou gaan moeten gebeuren, voorzichtig klom ik over de kluwen meisjes op mijn bed. Als ik ze wakker zou maken zouden we toch allemaal weer gaan huilen, en ik wou eerst alles ingepakt hebben. Langzaam pakte ik mijn spullen in mijn koffer terwijl de krop die in mijn keel zat groter en groter werd.

Na een half uur hield ik het niet meer, ik liet mijn sokken vallen, viel voor de koffer op de grond en barstte in huilen uit. Als snel werden de meiden wakker en we begonnen samen weer te huilen. We waren alle vijf zo slecht in afscheid nemen.

Maar tegen zeven uur haalden we allemaal onze neus op en beloofden we er het beste van te maken.

"Vriendinnen voor altijd!" Ik stak mijn hand voor mij uit, de meiden legden ook een voor een hun hand erop en herhaalden de zin. Toen alle vijf de handen op elkaar lagen keken we elkaar in de ogen. Ik wist dat ik nu wat moest zeggen, maar de krop in mijn keel was zo groot dat ik geen woord over mijn lippen kon krijgen. Dus met een glimlach van mij haalden we de handen van elkaar af en pakten we met z'n vijven in totale stilte mijn koffer in.

Toen we klaar waren gingen we samen, met mijn koffer naar de aankomsthal. We zetten hem in de gang neer en liepen gezamenlijk naar ons vaste stekkie aan de tafels voor wat ons laatste ontbijt samen zou zijn. Tussendoor kwamen er steeds vrienden en kennissen, eigenlijk alle leerlingen die me nog niet haatten, afscheid nemen. Een paar, waaronder Arwen hadden een kleinigheidje voor mij zodat ik me hun altijd zou herinneren.

Na een half uur en iets van twintig cadeau's aan tafel te hebben gezeten zonder dat een van ons ook maar een hap had genomen kwam de hoofdmeesteres naar ons toe: "Namari, het is tijd."

Ik slikte en stond op, omhelsde de meiden en liep achter de hoofdmeesteres aan de zaal uit. Met tranen in mijn ogen zwaaide ik nog een laatste keer naar mijn vriendinnen voordat ik de hoek om liep en ze uit het zicht verdwenen.

Voor mijn koffer hield ik halt, ik moest moeite doen om mijn tranen tegen te houden.

"Gaat het meisje?" vroeg de hoofdmeesteres bezorgd.

Ik knikte maar voor ik het wist stroomden de tranen weer over mijn wangen, mijn schouders schokten en de hoofdmeesteres drukte me tegen zich aan: "Rustig maar meisje, het komt allemaal wel goed. Als je zin hebt kom je gewoon in de kerstvakantie langs om je vriendinnen te zien."

Langzaam haalde ik mijn betraande gezicht uit haar gewaad: "E-echt w-w-waar?"

Ze knikte met een bemoedigende glimlach: "Natuurlijk, ik denk dat we tegen die tijd allemaal wel willen weten hoe het daar is en wat je er van vind. Ik verban je niet van de school hoor."

Ondanks mijn verdriet moest ik toch even glimlachen. Toen knikte ik vastbesloten: "Nu is zo goed als ooit."

De hoofdmeesteres knikte, pakte mijn koffer op en gebaarde me mee naar buiten te gaan, daar stond een jonge man. Hij was duidelijk een tovenaar. De hoofdmeesteres liep naar hem toe en voorzichtig liep ik achter haar aan, niet goed wetend wat te verwachten van de man.

Eenmaal bij hem aangekomen stak hij zijn hand uit: "Aangenaam, ik ben Tom. Ik kom van de lekke ketel."

De hoofdmeesteres pakte zijn hand en schudde hem: "Aangenaam. Ik heb gepraat met je vader, Simon Ketel, geloof ik?"

De tovenaar knikte: "Ik ben hier om de nieuwe vijfdejaars voor Zweinstein op te halen."

Hij grijnsde naar me en stak zijn hand uit. Voorzichtig glimlachte ik terug en nam zijn hand aan: "Namari Melon, meneer."

Met een lach in zijn stem antwoordde hij: "Tom Ketel, en alsjelieft noem me gewoon Tom en absoluut geen meneer. Dat is mijn vader."

Ik knikte: "Goed Tom. Mag ik vragen hoe we naar 'De lekke ketel' gaan?"

"Maar natuurlijk juffrouw Melon, wij gaan verschijnselen."

Mijn mond viel open: "V-verschijnselen?" Dit kon NIET gebeuren. "Maar ik heb nog nooit verschijnseld, hoe moet ik dat nou doen? Ik betrijfel of ik dat zo kan leren, en dan zo'n eind!"

Tom maande me tot stilte: "Rustig, rustig. Jij hoeft ook niet te verschijnselen, ik doe al het werk en jij hoeft je alleen maar stevig vast te houden, oké?"

Onzeker knikte ik. Toen keek Tom naar de hoofdmeesteres: "Dat is de bagage?" Ze knikte. Hij gebaarde: "Zet maar neer." En met een zwiepje van zijn toverstok was mijn koffer zo klein dat hij in mijn mond had gepast, als ik dat zou willen. Voorzichtig pakte hij de koffer op en stopte hem in zijn jaszak.

"Zo, allemaal klaar?"

De hoofdmeesteres drukte me nog een keer tegen zich aan en knikte. Toen stapte ze een eindje achteruit. Ik had geen idee wat er ging gebeuren, laat staan wat ik moest doen.

"Euhm... Tom?"

Hij was druk bezig geweest met het strak dichtknopen van zijn jaszak, geschrokken keek hij op: "Wat?... Oh, natuurlijk. Kom maar hier, ik wil dat je je stevig aan me vasthoud. Het zal niet erg comfortabel zijn maar binnen een paar seconden zijn we in Londen."

Ik knikte en ging dicht tegen hem aanstaan: "Zo goed?" Vroeg ik met een klein stemmetje, bang voor wat er zou gaan gebeuren.

"Prima." Knikte hij. "Nu houd je goed vast."

Ik zwaaide nog een keer naar de hoofdmeesteres, en klampte me daarna aan Tom vast. Wat maar goed ook was, want vanuit het niets begon alles om me heen te draaien. Ik voelde een vacuem gevoel en een druk op mijn longen. Net zo plotseling als het gekomen was was het rare gevoel ook weer verdwenen. En ik voelde mijn voeten op een vloer neerkomen, de vloer van 'De lekke ketel'.

**Nou, dit was hoofdstuk 1, we hopen dat jullie hem goed vinden. Aub review...**


	2. Gouden ogen?

**Hey hallo, dit is hoofdstuk 2!!! Getypt en copywrited: Do (hermelien 2607) Naja, op Tom, Sevvy en Elle na dan :P  
Heel, heel erg bedankt aan de revieuwers!!!  
Enelaya: Je hebt al een antwoord gekregen dussuh… Hier is ut volgedende chappie!!!  
Janiek: Snel genoeg?  
Love Fantasy: Jup, dit is in de tijd dat de maraurders op school zitten!!!  
Dat was het wel gloof ik, vergeet niet weer te reviewen!!!**

**x Anne**

Gouden ogen?

Een donkerharige jongen zat aan een ronde, donkerkleurige houten tafel tegenover zijn moeder. Ze aten pompoensoep, de soep zat in ronde houten kommen in dezelfde kleur als de tafel.

De jongen keek om zich heen, overal stonden identieke tafels. Hij keek uit het raam, het was al avond en alle dreuzels waren onderweg naar huis.

Toen bekeek hij zijn eigen spiegelbeeld in zijn lepel, hij was lang mager en bleek met een grote neus, diepe zwarte ogen en vettig zwart haar. De jongen schrok op toen er opeens in het midden van de Lekke Ketel een jongen met een jong meisje aan zijn arm verscheen. Severus herkende de jongen als Tom Ketel, maar het meisje herkende hij niet. Ze had rode ogen alsof ze had gehuild en stond te trillen op haar benen. Tom leek in zijn nopjes.

Na even rechtop gestaan te hebben zakte het meisje in elkaar. Tom hielp haar voorzichtig overeind: "Gaat het?"  
Ze knikte maar trilde nog steeds heel erg: "Ik ben dit niet echt gewend."  
Tom leidde haar naar de dichtstbijzijnde stoel en zette haar neer: "Hier, blijf maar rustig zitten. Dan haal ik even wat te drinken." Ze knikte trillerig en zuchtte.  
Severus kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhalen, er was iets met haar. Hij kon het niet plaatsen, of zijn ogen afwenden. Dus bleef hij maar naar haar staren.  
Het leek alsof het meisje hem voelde kijken, want ze draaide zich om en keek hem aan. Voor eventjes, heel eventjes hadden ze oogcontact. Het meisje glimlachte en Severus wendde zijn ogen af terwijl hij zijn gezicht voelde opgloeien.

'Hoe kan het dat een normale heks gouden ogen heeft?' dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij schrok op uit zijn gedachten toen zijn moeder zei: "Severus, we moeten gaan anders word papa boos."

Severus voelde een angst in zijn borst opkolken toen hij aan zijn vader dacht. Hij wist zeker dat zijn vader even goed boos zou zijn, ook al zouden ze nu naar huis gaan. Zijn moeder pakte hem bij zijn hand en liep naar buiten, zij aan zij liepen ze naar een steegje om daar vervolgens te verdwijnselen naar huis. Thuis aangekomen had hij gelijk gekregen. Dacht Severus toen hij in bed lag later die avond.

Toen ze thuis kwamen had zijn vader hem en zijn moeder opgewacht: "Je bent laat Elle." zei Tobias Sneep. Voor Severus er erg in had, had zijn vader de houten stok van een kapotte bezem gepakt en zijn moeder ermee geslagen.

Severus kon er niet meer tegen, niet na 15 lange jaren. Voor hij het wist nam hij instinctief een besluit en sprong voor zijn moeder die angstig ineengedoken zat te snikken in een hoek: "Laat haar met rust!" Schreeuwde hij tegen zijn vader.

"Hoe durf je zo een toon tegen me aan te slaan?" zei zijn vader dreigend. Waarna Severus een klap tegen zijn hoofd kreeg, zo hard dat hij op zijn rug viel. Het voelde alsof de lucht uit zijn longen geperst werden. Van de pijn kreeg hij adem tekort hapte hij naar lucht.

"Zo, dat doet pijn hè? Smerig naar ventje."

Severus kreeg een schop in zijn buik en nog een en nog een net zo lang tot hij bezweek en bewusteloos raakte. Toen zijn vader klaar met hem was liep hij, na nog even tegen Elle te zeggen dat hij ging slapen, de kamer uit.

Elle pakte haar bewusteloze zoon op, drukt hem stevig tegen zich aan en zei: "Och liefje, wat doe je nu toch weer voor me?" Toen liep ze met hem naar boven en legde hem in zijn bed. Nu Severus weer wakker was dacht hij terug aan zijn vader. Hij vervloekte hem, hij haatte hem. Toen hij klaar was met de vreselijkste verwensingen over zijn vader uit te spreken dwaalden zijn gedachten weer terug naar het vreemde meisje in de lekke ketel.

**Dat was ut dan, kusjes!!!**


	3. Gevraagd'

**Hey hallow, ben ik weer met een spliksplinternieuw chappie :D Dit keer weer Namari in de hoofdrol. Zij jullie even blij :P  
Nog even bedankjes aan de reviewers:  
Janiek: Do bedankt je(Vast wel :P)  
Love Fantasy: Nou, hier isstie :D  
Dit hoofdstuk is weer geschreven door moi (Anne) ennuh... Ik hoop dat jullie hem mooi vinden.  
x Anne**

'Gevraagd'

Ik kon niet slapen... Het was gewoon al drie uur s'nachts en ik had nog geen slaap.

Niet dat ik zin had om uit bed te komen, het was net zo lekker warm. Dus bleef ik maar op mijn rug liggen, starend naar het plafond terwijl ik de vorige dag nog een keer voor mijn ogen liet afspelen.

De ochtend was een soort van een waas, ik kon nog herinneren dat ik mijn koffer had ingepakt. Het ontbijt is een grote vlek, ik kon me nog een paar dingen herinneren. Daarna word alles wel weer helderder, ik kon mijn gesprek met Tom en de hoofdmeesteres nog exact herinneren.

Ook herinnerde ik me nog dat ik met Tom was verdwijnseld, naar hier. En hij me op een stoel had gezet, midden in 'De lekke ketel'. Toen liep hij weg om een glas water te halen.

Nadat hij wegwas keek ik de ruimte rond, er waren allemaal identieke houten tafels, tovenaars en wat me nog het meest verbaasde: het was avond. Terwijl ik zo rondkeek ontmoetten mijn ogen de blik van een jongen, hij was ongeveer mijn leeftijd, had zwart ietwat vettig haar en een grote neus.

Maar dat interesseerde me allemaal niet, het moment dat ik in zijn gitzwarte, diepe ogen keek leek het alsof ik in zijn ziel kon kijken. Voor een seconde flitsten er beelden door mijn hoofd. Het waren geen prettige beelden, ik zag niet een enkele blije gebeurtenis. Alleen maar pijn en haat.

Ik glimlachte naar hem en hij wendde zijn ogen af. Waarna zijn gezicht rood werd.

Waarom wist ik niet, ik had geen idee wat er was gebeurd dat hij zich zo schaamde. Was het mijn schuld?

Ik wou het hem net vragen toen de vrouw aan zijn tafel, waarschijnlijk zijn moeder hem aanstootte: "Severus we moeten gaan, anders word papa boos." Severus hm... Interessante naam...

Maar in dat ene moment van treuzeling waren Severus en zijn (waarschijnlijke) moeder opgestaan en naar de deur gelopen. Ik wou net opstaan en naar de deur lopen toen Tom weer terug kwam, me terug in de stoel drukte en met een: "Doe nou maar rustig." weer in de stoel drukte.

Waarna ze al weg waren.

"Wie waren dat?" vroeg ik aan Tom.

"Dat waren de Sneep's, Elle en haar zoon Severus. Ze zou beter af zijn als ze ging scheiden, waarschijnlijk worden ze allebei geslagen door Tobias Sneep." Zei hij met een bezorgde blik naar de deur. De verschrikkelijke beelden kwamen weer in mijn hoofd op, arme jongen.Hoe kon hij dat doorstaan. En bij zijn eigen vader nog wel...

Toen ineens herinnerde ik me iets, een bepaald beeld uit Severus' hoofd. Ik schoot op in bed en sloeg de lakens van me af. Deed mijn ochtendjas aan en rende bijna van de trap af.

Eenmaal beneden in het donkere café aangekomen zag ik waar ik naar zocht. Op de bar lag een krant. Voorzichtig bladerde ik hem door, vastbesloten om niet te missen waar ik naar zocht.

"Bingo." Fluisterde ik. Daar stond het, midden in de 'gevraagd' katern:

_Huishoudster voor de vakantie gevraagd  
Geen ervaring verplicht,  
moet wel weten hoe dreuzelhuishoudapparaten werken  
en kunnen koken.  
Interesse bel:  
0280093456_

Dit was hem, de advertentie die Severus zijn vader had zijn opstellen. Ik pakte de hoorn van de haak en wou net het nummer draaien toen ik me realiseerde dat het midden in de nacht was.

Voorzichtig liep ik om de balie en zocht een schaar in de laden. Na vier laden doorzocht te hebben vond ik er eindelijk een en knipte de advertentie uit. Ik vouwde de krant netjes op en legde hem terug waar ik hem gevonden had, net als de schaar en daarna liep ik terug naar bed. Het nummer in mijn hand vastgeklampt, ik zou hem nog nodig hebben als ik Severus wou helpen.

**That's it mensen. Meer kwam er niet uit me... Ik ben opgedroogt. Arme ik!  
Ennuh: Vergeet niet te reviewen hè?**


	4. Aangenomen

**Hallo weer ene nieuw hoodstuk dit x van hermelien2607 sorry dat het lang deed**

s'Morgens toen Sneep zij bed uitkwam en naar de keuken liep. Zag hij zijn moeder en vader aan de keuken tafel zitten. Er heerste een gespannen stilten. "Zo zo kennelijk heb ik je nog niet hard genoeg geslagen. Want zo te zien kan je nog even goed lopen." zei Tobias.

Severus keek verschrikt naar zijn vader bang dat er weer klappen zouden vallen. Het leek hem het veiligste om zijn mond te houden en dat werkten. Tobias stond op en ging naar zijn werk.

Toen Ellen de deur dicht hoorden klappen wenden ze zich meteen tot haar zoon."Gaat het wel met je? Had je niet beter nog even in bed kunnen blijven? Heb je nergens pijn lieverd?"

"Nee mam ik voel me prima."zei Sneep. "Maak je maar niet druk."

"Je bent toch ook zo een lieverd."zei zijn moeder liefdevol.

Toen Severus zich een half uurtje later ging aankleden hoorden hij beneden de bel gaan.

Ellen deed open. "Hallo." Hoorde Severus een meisje zeggen. Haar stem kwam hem bekend voor.

"Is dit het huis van de Sneep's?" Severus liep voorzichtig naar de trap zodat niemand hem zou opmerken.

"Ja dat klopt" Antwoorden Ellen.

"Ik kom voor de schoonmaak advertentie." Severus boog iets na voren en zag tot zijn verbazing dat het het meisje was uit de lekke ketel.

"Wil je solliciteren?"

"Dat klopt mevrouw."

"Goed dan ben je aangenomen". Zijn moeder stak haar hand uit: "Ik ben Ellen Sneep."

Het meisje pakte haar hand aan: "Namari Melon, mevrouw."

"Oké, dat hebben we gehad, kom maar mee." Zijn moeder gebaarde Namari haar te volgen. Ze leek even overdonderd maar liep toch mee.

Severus zag zijn moeder zijn kant op lopen en ging zo snel en geluidloos als hij kan zijn kamer binnen. Net toen hij de deur geruisloos achter zich dicht had gedaan hoorde hij Zijn moeder en Namari boven aan de trap komen. Hij hoorde zijn moeder de zoldertrap oplopen en hoe het meisje haar volgde.

Toen hij zeker wist dat ze weg waren sloop hij stilletjes via de zoldertrap naar boven om te luisteren. Hij hoorde gemompel en ging dichterbij staan, hij wou net zijn hoofd draaien om zijn oor tegen de deur aan te drukken toen de deur openging.

"Woah!" Severus viel achterover. Hij zou van de trap af gerold zijn als Namari, die de deur had geopend, niet snel zijn arm had gepakt en hem weer terug had getrokken.

Nu stonden Severus en Namari neus aan neus, elkaar in de ogen aan het kijken. Severus opende zijn mond: oeps! Ik uh uh i- .

"Het geeft niet hoor." Zei Namari.

Ze keken elkaar in de ogen en leunde beiden iets naar voren. "Wat fijn dat jullie elkaar nu al ontmoeten" zei Ellen.

Severus en Namari schrokken op.

"Dit hier, Namari, is mijn zoon Severus."zei Ellen trots. "Oh, en wat je moet weten is als mijn man thuis komt kan het nogal rumoerig worden, als dat gebeurd heb ik graag dat je op je kamer blijft."

"Ja mevrouw." Knikte ze.

(paar uur later)

Toen Namari klaar was met uitpakken hoorden ze Ellen dat ze moest komen helpen met koken.

Ellen had Namari gezegd dat ze haar gewoon Ellen mocht noemen maar om Tobias meneer Sneep te noemen. Toen Namari en Ellen klaar waren met koken en Severus de had tafel gedekt. Ging de deur open en kwam Tobias binnen. Severus werd opeens muisstil en Ellen begon zich heel erg neerbuigend te gedragen.

"Zo gaan we nog zitten?" Zei Tobias.

"Tuurlijk, schat." Was het angstige antwoord van Ellen.

Severus ging vlug zitten en Namari ging naast hem zitten. Toen iedereen had opgeschept en zat te eten deed Tobias zijn mond open: "Deze biefstuk is niet goed genoeg door GEBAKKEN ELLEN!" Hij smeed zijn bord tegen de muur.

"Namari, Severus naar boven, nu!"

"Nee mam ik laat je niet alleen met hem!"

"Hoe durf je je vader zo aan te spreken?"

"Blijf van mama af!" Zei Severus fel.

"ZO DUS WE WORDEN BRUTAAL?! AH DAN MOET JE MAAR VOELEN ALS JE ZO WILT DOEN! OF JE GAAT NU AAN DE KANT!" Schreeuwde Tobias.

"IK GA VAN ME LEVEN NIET AAN DE KANT!" Schreeuwde Severus terug.

Toen zijn vader wou uithalen om te slaan gebeurden er iets onverwachts. De klap kaatste terug. Severus keek rond en zag dat Namari het gedaan had.

Ze sprong snel voor Severus en zijn moeder en zei fel: "Je laat ze met rust hoor je me? Met rust!"

Severus zag dat haar ogen rood waren geworden. Toen Tobias naar Namari uithaalden knipte ze met haar vingers en Tobias werd achterover geslagen. Hierdoor werden haar oren zichtbaar.

Even later was Tobias het huis uitgevlucht want hij had van Ellen gehoord wat elven konden. "J-je bent een elf?" vroeg een Severus verbaast.

"Ja, dat klopt. Maar wil je het op Zweinstein alsjeblieft tegen niemand zeggen? Ik wil niet dat ze het weten."

"Natuurlijk zeg ik niets. Je hebt mij en me moeder gered, dank je." Zei Severus.

"Geen dank." antwoordde Namari glimlachend.

Ellen stapte naar voren: "Namari, ik stel voor dat je hier blijft als je wilt en zou je me met dit soort uh... problemen willen helpen?"

"Ja natuurlijk wil ik dat, en ik wil ook blijven." Zei Namari blij.

"Dan lijkt een salaris verdubbeling me wel op zijn plaats." Zei Ellen.

"Nee mevrouw, dat hoeft echt niet hoor." Antwoordde Namari beleefd.

"O, ik dacht het wel hoor! Of je het nu wilt of niet." grijnsde Ellen

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden please revieuw!**


	5. Niet geschoten is altijd mis

**Hey, weer een hstje van Annetje. #kuch#eindelij#kuch# Naja, mijn eigen verhalen hadden ffkes voorgang srry! Maar ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk leuker vinden.  
****Love Fantasy:**** Of Tobias terug komt…. JAaaaaah, dat zul je maar moeten lezen hè :P  
Nou mensen, veel plezier met lezen, x Anne**

Niet geschoten is altijd mis

Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel, op het eerste gezicht was ik net een heks. Maar dat was ik niet, en nu wisten Severus en Ellen het ook. Ik streek mijn haar achter mijn oren en keek ernaar, ze waren anders: Het enige van mijn uiterlijk dat mijn ware afkomst verried.

Met een zucht streek ik mijn haar weer over mijn oren, het zou een hele klus worden het een geheim te houden. Ik was hier nog maar amper een dag en nu wisten ze het al, hoe zou dat op Zweinstein gaan?

Er ging een rilling door mijn lichaam, ik was nerveus. Zweinstein... Een echte tovenaarsschool... Met toverstokken...

Ik maakte een piepgeluidje en liet me op mijn bed vallen. Dit ging me nooit lukken! Hoe zou het ook kunnen? Ik had nog nooit een toverstok vastgehouden, laat staan er een gebruikt. En nu moest ik doen alsof ik het al jaren deed en er in onderwezen was.

En dan was er natuurlijk ook nog mijn kleine woedde probleempje, ik MOEST mezelf onder controle krijgen anders zou ik na twee uur al weggestuurd worden.

Nouja, in ieder geval had ik Severus. Hij kon me misschien dingen vertellen. Tenslotte ging hij er naar school.

Na diep adem gehaald te hebben liep ik zachtjes naar beneden, Ellen sliep. De stress was haar een beetje te veel geworden en ze had haar rust nodig. Ik opende de eerste deur die ik tegenkwam... Bezemkast.

Ik opende de volgende, hier was de keuken. Dat wist ik, maar hij was leeg. Dus liep ik verder naar de enige overgebleven deur: Die van de huiskamer.

Voorzichtig opende ik de deur, bang om Severus te storen. Maar de kamer was ook leeg, ik snapte er niets van.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep naar de keuken om een kop thee voor mezelf te zetten. Ik liet water in de fluitketel lopen en zette hem op het vuur. Afwezig staarde ik uit het raam, tot ik iets zag bewegen in de schemering. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen en zag dat het Severus was.

Ik opende de achterdeur, liep naar buiten en leunde tegen het muurtje aan. Op mijn gemak keek ik toe hoe hij op een bezem, laag boven de grond vloog. Het leek of hij een scherpe draai aan het oefenen was.

Keer op keer, overnieuw. Hij viel steeds bijna maar wist zich overeind te houden en ging weer verder. Toen viel hij echt, snel rende ik naar hem toe: "Severus, gaat het?"

Hij keek geschrokken op toen ik bij hem op mijn knieën ging zitten. Nadat hij me had herkent ontspande hij een beetje en zei: "Ja, het gaat wel."

Met een frons vroeg ik: "Wat deed je?"

Even leek het of hij het me ging vertellen, toen haalde hij zijn schouders op: "Gewoon."

Voor heel eventjes had ik de behoefde om verder te vragen, maar dat leek me toch niet zo slim...

Ik ging weer staan en stak mijn hand naar hem uit, die pakte hij aan en ik trok hem overeind. We stonden neus aan neus en ik voelde iets in mijn buik rommelen, we bogen langzaam naar elkaar toe.

"PFFFFIEEEEEET!"

We sprongen beiden een meter de lucht in van schrik, ik gebaarde naar de keukendeur: "Fluitketel. Ik... Ik euhm... ja. Fluitketel." Stamelde ik onhandig.

Hij knikte en ik liep snel naar binnen, om de rare stilte te ontwijken. Ik schonk kamillethee met honing in voor Ellen en bracht dat naar boven. Het zou haar helpen nog iets meer tot rust te komen. En zo kon ik Severus nog even ontwijken.

Zachtjes klopte ik op de slaapkamerdeur, er klonk een gefluisterd: "Binnen." En voorzichtig opende ik de deur, ik liep naar het bed en zette de thee op het nachtkastje: "Alstublieft. Dit zal helpen u te kalmeren."

Ze glimlachte en knikte: "Dankjewel."

Ik knikte en draaide me om, om de deur weer uit te lopen, maar Ellen riep me terug: "Namari?"

"Ja, Ellen?"

Ze fronste even en leek na te denken over hoe ze dit het beste kon zeggen. Toen haalde ze diep adem en zei: "Severus heeft het moeilijk op school, hij praat er niet over. Maar een moeder voelt zoiets gewoon." Ik knikte en ze ging verder: "Zou je alsjeblieft op school een oogje in het zeil willen houden?"

Met een glimlach zei ik: "Natuurlijk," toen klopte ik op mijn borst: "ik zal hem beschermen met mijn leven."

Ze lachte even: "Fijn dat te weten."

"Welterusten Ellen." En ik liep naar de deur.

"Welterusten Namari." Mompelde ze terug, net voordat ik de deur zachtjes sloot.

Even leunde ik met mijn voorhoofd tegen de deur, Ellen maakte zich wel veel zorgen om haar zoon… Ik was benieuwd waarom.

"Namari?"

Ik sprong een gat in de lucht en had bijna geschreeuwd: "Wat doe jij hier?" Fluisterde ik boos terug.

Severus haalde zijn schouders op: "Ik wou vragen of je ook nog wat thee wou?" fluisterde hij tegen zijn schoenen.

Glimlachend knikte ik: "Ja, graag."

Hij glimlachte terug en liep naar beneden. Ik keek nog even naar de deur van Ellens kamer, vrezend dat Tobias terug zou komen als ik op Zweinstein was.

Het moment om me zorgen te maken zou nog komen, maar niet nu. Op dit moment was ik er nog en ik had nog een maand om ervoor te zorgen dat Ellen veilig zou blijven.

Dus schudde ik mijn hoofd en liep met een glimlach naar beneden.

Na een warme kop thee en een plak van de cake die Severus in een kast had gevonden zeiden we elkaar goedenacht en gingen naar bed.

Ik trok mijn nachtjapon aan en plofte doodop op mijn bed neer na deze uitputtende eerste dag. Amper had ik mijn ogen gesloten of ik was al ver in dromenland.

Voor mijn gevoel zo'n vijf seconden later werd ik wakker van een gerommel naast mijn bed, ik schoot overeind. Mijn ogen keken recht in de lopen van een tweeloops geweer, dit was niet goed… helemaal niet goed.

Ik hoorde een zachte, gemene lach en keek over de loop heen recht in de bruingroene ogen van Tobias Sneep. Mijn hart stond eventjes stil.

"Zo dametje, nu ben je niet meer zo speciaal hè." Weer lachte hij.

Deze lach maakte me misselijk en de blik in zijn ogen hielp ook niet echt, hij had zo'n maniakale blik in zijn ogen alsof hij tot alles in staat was.

Ik week achteruit maar hij spande het geweer: "Dat dacht ik niet dametje."

Met de klikken van de kogels die voor de lopen vielen bevroor ik. Hij hoefde alleen maar de trekker over te halen en ik had twee gaten in mijn hoofd, niet iets wat op mijn lijstje stond: dingen die ik wil doen voor mijn twintigste.

Toen ik over Tobias' schouder keek, op zoek naar een uitgang of iets dat me kon helpen sloeg de schrik me om het hart toen ik Severus langzaam de deur zag openen. Ik zag de schrik in zijn ogen en dat hij bijna wou gillen maar het net binnen hield.

Met mijn ogen probeerde ik hem te vertellen te vertrekken en gelukkig zag ik hoe hij zachtjes de deur weer sloot, net op tijd want Tobias keek over zijn schouder: "Waar ben jij naar aan het staren?" Oh, de deur. Nou, daar zul je niet meer doorheen gaan… Levend in ieder geval." En hij lachte weer kil.

Hij nam een beetje afstand en richtte op mijn hoofd, ik was nog bevroren van angst en kon me niet bewegen. Alleen mijn ogen, die van hem naar de deur flitsten waar Severus weer langzaam naar binnen liep. Nu alleen met zijn toverstok stevig in zijn hand geklemd.

Zachtjes schudde ik mijn hoofd, bang om Tobias te laten weten wat er aan de hand was. Maar Severus schudde ook koppig zijn hoofd en richtte zijn toverstok op zijn vader. Wat er toen gebeurde ging zo snel dat ik het amper kon volgen:

Severus schreeuwde: "STUPIFY!", een rode lichtflits mistte Tobias op een haartje na en er klonk een luide knal, bijna onmiddellijk gevolgd door een stekende pijn in mijn schouder, ik was geraakt.

Ik bracht mijn hand naar mijn schouder en voelde hoe het bloed uit de kleine, maar diepe wond gutste en als in slowmotion viel ik opzij op mijn bed. Mijn zicht werd waziger toen het geweer, ook als in slowmotion, op de grond viel, stuiterde en stil bleef liggen terwijl de zware, zwarte schoenen van Tobias snel de kamer verlieten.

Langzaam voelde ik hoe ik het bewustzijn aan het verliezen was terwijl het bloed uit mijn schouder mijn dekbed doorweekte en toen Severus voor me neerknielde terwijl hij om Ellen riep werd alles zwart.

**Dat was het dan weer! Voor smeekbedes en etc. om Namari in leven te houden moet je bij Do (Hermelien 2607) zijn, het volgend hst. ligt in haar handen :P**


End file.
